The objectives of these investigations are a) to further define the potential etiologies of recurrent anterior uveitis; b) to clarify the mechanisms whereby these agents may contribute to the pathogenesis of this disease in terms of immunopathologic mechanisms; c) to clarify the contribution of intraocular antibody formation to this disease; and d) to clarify the involvement of viral agents in triggering intraocular inflammation. The principal approach will employ fluorescent antibody and tissue culture technique to assess the specificity and immunoglobulin class of antibody formed during immunogenic uveitis, and further test the hypothesis that a generalized polyclonal (antigen-independent) activation of immunocytes accompanies any immunogenic inflammatory reaction. The possibility will be tested that immunologic memory cells resulting from this non-specific activation may take up residence in the uveal tract of eyes that have never experienced the specific antigen involved.